Seymour Guado
Seymour Guado is one of the primary antagonists during Yuna's pilgrimage. As a Maester in the church of Yevon, Seymour has considerable influence over Spira and is a skilled spellcaster and Summoner. However, Seymour uses his power to work towards a sinister end: his ultimate desire is to destroy Spira, believing he will "free" its people from the cycle of sorrow and suffering Sin has trapped them in. Profile Personality Due to his cruel and lonely upbringing, Seymour has nihilistic views on Spiran life. Due to Sin's continuous, seemingly endless rebirth, Seymour believes as many do that Sin cannot be truly destroyed and will always exist. Because of this, Seymour believes that Spira is a land of death trapped in an endless cycle as Sin dies and is reborn to plague the people anew. He sees death as a release from the sorrow and pain of life, which is why he wishes to destroy Spira, "saving" its people from the cycle of death and granting them release. Seymour's views are only strengthened when he becomes an Unsent, his power increasing dramatically from his mortal life. Though Seymour appears courteous and affable on the outside, this is merely a front to hide his sinister motives, and when called upon he drops the pretenses and reveals his true nature as an arrogant and cruel man. Seymour has absolutely no qualms with killing anyone who stands in the way of his objectives, rationalizing that by murdering them, he has saved them from the pain of life. Despite his negative traits, he does have a few redeemable ones: Seymour genuinely cared for Yuna, and Seymour gave Baralai refuge without asking anything in return. Appearance Seymour is a tall Guado-human halfbreed. He has blue eyes, light blue hair with two long locks similar in appearance to horns running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. He wears the ornate robes of a follower of Yevon, which are predominantly dark blue with red trimmings and a green sash. The robe above Seymour's waist is open, exposing his chest, and his sleeves fall to partially cover his hands. As he is part-Guado, Seymour's fingers are more pointed than a humans, but not as long as a Guado's fingers. It is not shown if his ears are pointed like a Guado's as well. The veins on Seymour's face are highly pronounced, another trait that was passed from the Guado. Seymour wields a staff in battle, though he is more proficient with magic. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Stats Weapons The staff Seymour wields during battle has a unique model. The name of this staff, as well as any abilities it may have, are unknown, however it can be inferred that Seymour's staff does have at least the Sensor and Piercing abilities. Seymour also has a type of bracelet around his ankle to protect against magics. Abilities Seymour is a proficient summoner, able to cast a variety of low level Black Magic (Fire, Fira, Thunder, Thundara, Water, Watera, Blizzard, and Blizzara) and White Magic (Cure, Cura, Scan, NulBlaze, NulShock, and NulTide). Seymour has an aeon, Anima, that is among the most powerful aeons. His Overdrive is called Requiem, and deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. History Seymour was born from the leader of the Guado, Jyscal Guado, and a human woman in an attempt to foster friendship between the Guado and human races. However, Seymour was viewed as an abomination by the humans, and Jyscal's decision to wed a human led to disunity in the Guado tribe. In order to avoid further strife amongst the Guado nation, Jyscal had his wife and son exiled to the island of Baaj. Seymour's mother, suffering from a terminal illness, eventually gave her life to Yunalesca to become the Fayth of the Aeon Anima, believing that the only way she and Seymour would be accepted by Spira is if Seymour used her as the Final Aeon to destroy Sin and bring the Calm to the world. However, Seymour deeply mourned the loss of his mother and did not care for acceptance if it meant losing her. Seymour returned to Baaj Temple and would live alone there for years, his lonely and isolated lifestyle giving birth to his twisted views on life and death. At eighteen years of age, during the current Calm, Seymour's exile was revoked and he was summoned back to Guadosalam, the capital of the Guado nation, where he was then ordained as a priest of Macalania Temple. Seven years later, he returned to Zanarkand to have Anima's fayth statue transported to Baaj Temple, which he revisited several times. Seymour developed a plan to put all he believed into practice - he would become Sin itself, and with Sin's power destroy Spira, killing all its inhabitants and "releasing" them from the suffering of existence. Seymour made his first move in his plan only two weeks prior to Yuna becoming a summoner - murdering his father to take his place as both leader of the Guado and as a Maester of Yevon. Seymour had first met with Yuna and her guardians near the beginning of Yuna's pilgrimage; the group had travelled to Gaudosalam and while they were preparing to go through the Thunderplains, he approached Yuna. She was waiting in the Temple, after praying, while the rest of the group were buying supplies. Here Seymour introduced himself as the new leader of the Gaudo and hinted at his rise to a Maester of Yevon. Yuna treated him with the utmost respect and the two left on pleasant terms, as Seymour revealed he had business to attend to in Luca. However, before his departure, Rikku and Tifa were able to glace his encounter with Yuna, Rikku remarked that he was creepy and Tifa deemed his as his rival - Yuna was agast at this and begged her guardians to speak more quietly about such things. Later the group hear of the accouncement through sphere-com that which Seymour hinted of previously, the he has been appointed a Maester. While Yuna is excited by this news, her other guardians are more wary. Trivia *According to a female Ronso in Luca, Seymour was the first summoner ever appointed a Maester of Yevon in the church's long history. Etymology The name "Seymour" is an English name derived from a location from Northern France (meaning Saint Maur). The Latin ancestor of the word is "Maur", meaning "Dark Skinned", and originated from the use as a title by Norman Noblemen who managed to conquer parts of Great Britain in 1066. His name in romaji is Shīmoa. As Shī can be translated to death, this is likely the reason Seymour's name was chosen. This is further reflected in the fact he is fought four times, with four - or Shī - being symbolic of death in Japan. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villians Category:Holly's Characters Category:Male Category:Gaudo Category:Human